User talk:Jolly W. Roberts
Talk Here --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:45, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Blah................=) Meh, the banner was jacking with your talk sorry.--ChurchReborn 09:51, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ChurchReborn 01:27, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Here i made your character, you can see himhttp://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Prophet_Of_Courtsey A Gift Here is a gift for helping me, ( on the IRC)--ChurchReborn 10:11, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Just wondering but can i be in your only the strong thing? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 15:10, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Sure just add your characters and start posting --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:35, 10 September 2007 (UTC) An error In Great Uprising episode three, the cast list lists me as a Sergeant, yet in part two I'm a Corporal, which one is it?--Jargner 10:53, 1 October 2007 (UTC) wtf? wth were you talking about on irc? some stuff about HaloDude being crossed out as my boyfriend and something about using me for romance in teh fanon? wth was that about? -- ChurchReborn 23:29, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Ja, I already saw that earlier when I got home. And the HD thing was just a joke.....--ChurchReborn 01:10, 6 October 2007 (UTC) chapter 2 Areis yo chapter 2 is done i think you'll like it its about your character FistofthEmperor(For the Emperor)( ) From bad to worse the 3rd chapter has come FistofthEmperor(For the Emperor)( ) Psst! Red Rising's first chapter is up http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:SPARTAN-077/Red_Rising, its basically the WLF's declaration of war against the States -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:55, 10 October 2007 (UTC) I suppose you could. I may however have the shield corporation deleted after the rp Halo: Battle for the Ark. I no longer have a good purpose for it. But still you can join. I may change my mind about deleting the shield later on. --Kebath 'Holoree 00:39, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Fallen Warrior Ch 3 and 4 have been released --forgottenlord 03:53, 8 November 2007 (UTC) I'm Back hey man sorry about no being active for a month Football and all but good news I posted the next chapter Jail Bird Blues FistofthEmperor I need more info and I cannot go on the IRC right now cause I am too busy. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:16, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Busy all of tomorrow so make it fast. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:22, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Gimme a bit to think it over. I am playing stuff online right now so I am very busy. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:34, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Draft please. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:40, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Welcome aboard. We're still trying to fix up the exact details, but we'll have them soon. -- Make it so that he doesn't stab James and it is an ok. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 21:37, 9 December 2007 (UTC) What If? What If? has begun the roleplaying. -- It would've been nice if I had landed a hit! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:23, 21 December 2007 (UTC) I dunno, your sentence just sorta confused me. Like you implied I wouldn't have romance, but then said I would. (Shrugs), I dunno, but I'm liking WDTH! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:54, 26 December 2007 (UTC) User:SPARTAN-077/Through Fire and Flame My new fanfiction with Halopedians, like Johnsons Teeth of the Lion, people in it need a first name, so, whats your choice of name? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:58, 29 December 2007 (UTC) User: Spartan G-23/Tales of the CAF Dear JWR, You have been featured in my fiction, Tales of the CAF. The story is essentially about soldiers fighting and dying to stop WWIII. Except for you, you get to be the bad guy.:P If you have any questions, just ask. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 17:03, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Your probaly the only who will want to hear this, so... Hiroji's lookin' good, but due to some rather...unexpected occurences, my use of the computer will be rather limited. Aw well, no one on the IRC'll miss me. :P -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:25, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Someone is getting beaten for this mess up But a couple of people got missed out from my recent circular. Can I use you in my WW3 fanfic? As the title states, can I? It fits into the Halo universe, detailing several wars prior to the rise of the United Earth Government, as well as the rise of such powers as the Koslovics and Freidans. So, may I? --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Template:LOMI Characters' 00:00, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Reply Sure, i'll be in it. I just need to pick my character.- Ok... if it doesn't require me to write loads then yeh, why not. However i'm busy with other things on the site and so if you want me to write a lot i can't. However my character would be Megatron from Transformers! lol, cya! Sure thing. I suppose my character will be........ Godzilla. Unless that's impossible. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Template:LOMI Characters' 16:03, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Lets see...joining me will be the one, the only.....Homer Simpson!!!! =D -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 01:19, 3 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Realistically Fictional Sorry about not receiving the message in time. (I wasn't on HF for a long time. >.>) Anyway, I was just wondering when Season 2 will be out, since joining in Season 1 is already closed. ^_^ :Hooray! /me hugs JWR. Vespera Invite Battle of Bastgone RP Sarathos Invite Wardog Invite World War Three Announcement My WW3 story will be kicking off soon. You said I could use you as one of the characters earlier, so would you please go to the WW3 page and give your character a name, rank and faction please? Note the following about ranks: *The GLA, Golden Dragon, and Ten Rings do not use true ranks *The UN, Jungle Spirits, China, Russians and LACA use the same ranks as current US ranks. (if the Chinese and/or Russians use different ranks, please inform me of this) *The Nazis use the same ranks as they did in WW2 (somebody please inform me of these, as I've little to no knowledge of them exactly) *New Islamic Empire ranks will be made shortly. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 17:30, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Sure, go ahead and add your character. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:49, 1 March 2009 (UTC)